Indebted
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: A bad business deal, and no way out for Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell us, or your boyfriend is dead."

"I don't know anything!" Olivia cried.

Her captors were not giving up. A hard slap made her scream in pain. The blindfold soaked up her tears.

"Are you crying bitch?"

"Look Barry this bitch is crying. All that trash talk about being a big dog, and now you're crying!"

"Please don't hurt Jake. He's not involved in this."

Their laughter stopped when another man came in the basement.

"Why are you hitting her? You idiot. Fitzgerald Grant isn't going to want her if her face is bruised."

"What?"

"You're going on a mission Olivia."

"No. I'm done working for you."

"I made you, and I can break you after I kill your boyfriend."

"I paid you the money! Let me go. "

"The deal was for nine million. You're eight million short."

"I don't have that much money. You know that. I can't do this anymore. It's not right."

"Since when do you have a moral compass?"

"I'm tired of stealing, and I don't want to ruin another marriage."

"I gave you the startup money for your company. You will always be indebted to me. Give me the code to the bank account, and you can start your next mission."

"No."

"Are you going to let your boyfriend die?"

"No."

"What is the code?"

"79818."

The man removed the blindfold. "You always have to make everything so difficult. Go home and clean yourself up. Your next job starts tonight."

_Easy money is never easy, Olivia. Build your company slowly._

Abby's words stayed in her thoughts. She couldn't get out of this. Now a low paying job didn't seem like a bad option. It was too late for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia grabbed a knife out of the glove box and stepped into the darkness. The gas tank was empty, and now she had to cut the tire. It was freezing outside. After puncturing the tire with the weapon, Olivia double checked the address on her phone. This was the home of Fitzgerald Grant. There was one car in the driveway, and the lights were on. Olivia stood on the porch and forced herself to cry. She screamed and Fitz came outside when he heard the loud noise.

"What the...are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! Some guy cut my tire at a red light and ran to his car. I think he's following me! You have to help me. I don't have any battery power on my phone." Olivia cried.

Fitz looked over her shoulder. "You're safe with me."

"I was so scared. The guy appeared out of nowhere!" Olivia cried, trembling.

"Where are you going this late?"

"I was trying to get to the vet. My puppy needs her medicine."

"You didn't get the medicine?"

"No."

"How can I help?"

"Can you fix a tire?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I'll follow you home. I don't want you running into any wierdos."

"What's your name?"

"Fitz."

"I'm Olivia."

"So, what do you do Olivia?"

"I own a small crisis management firm."

"That's interesting."

"Maybe I'm in the wrong field. I can't solve my own problem."

"Don't beat yourself up."

Fitz asked for her keys. "I can make sure you car doesn't have any other problems."

"Thank you.'"

"It's out of gas."

"What? I'm so stupid. I've been so worried about my dog, I didn't notice the gas tank."

"It's okay. I have a guest bedroom, you can stay here tonight."

"Uh I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I can get you some gas in the morning. I have to get cash from the bank. I don't use credit cards at gas stations."

"Okay, do you live alone?"

"Yes, my divorce will be finalized tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Fitz."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia used the flashlight on her phone to find her way around Fitz home. She hated this part of the job. She debated looking through the file cabinet in his office or his computer. She had a few clues. Her handler gave her his birth date and a few other dates. Hopefully, it was enough to crack his safe. Olivia crawled on the floor with the flashlight. She couldn't risk falling into something and making noise. The safe was under his desk. After a few tries, the safe clicked. It was the first two numbers of his birth month, his graduation year, and the last two numbers in his office phone number. She didn't need the file cabinet or the computer. Everything was in the safe. She quickly snapped photos of his account numbers and crawled out of his office. The job would be complete when 20 million was transferred to her handlers bank account.

Olivia paused when she heard a noise. Fitz was coming down the stairs. She had to think quick. She stood and intentionally dropped her phone.

"Damn."

"Olivia? "

"Fitz."

He turned on the light and Olivia blinked shielding her eyes from the light.

"I need some water. I wasn't trying make so much noise."

"It's okay. I'll get it for you."

"Thank you."

"Do you always stay up late?"

"No, I can't sleep anywhere besides my own home. I never get any rest at hotels."

"I rarely get insomnia. My job is very demanding. I need to sleep."

"What do you do?"

"I teach at Georgetown. My work never ends."

"That's interesting."

"I want to know more about you. How did you start your company? You can't be more than 21."

"I am 21. I used loans. My credit is really good."

"That's something I never needed. My family is wealthy. "

"Good for you."

"I shouldn't brag. "

Olivia smiled and took a sip of water. This was going to be quick and easy.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Olivia Pope."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I hope I'm not giving you stalker vibes. I didn't get your number, so I looked up your office phone number."

"Not at all Fitz. I was just thinking about you. I was going to look up your number, but I thought it might be weird if I called you at work."

"Great minds think alike. Are you available for lunch?"

"Not today, I have a meeting."

Olivia's phone vibrated in her purse. It was the call she was waiting for. She felt a tinge of sadness knowing what would happen after she gave away his financial information. He was a nice guy. Unfortunately, she didn't have a better option. Jake didn't ask to be dragged into this, and his life depended on her following instructions.

"Fitz, can I call your office before the day is over? A client is calling my other phone."

"Of course, I'll be waiting for your call."

Olivia took a deep breath and answered her phone. "I want to speak to Jake."

"You don't make demands. Do you have the information."

"Not until I know he's alive."

"Fine."

"Olivia please do what they say. They're going to kill me. I don't know what they want."

Jake's voice cracked and he continued, "This guy is saying you owe him money. I would have never gotten involved with you if I knew you were part of an organized crime ring."

"It's going to be okay, Jake."

"This is not okay Olivia. Please, I need you to give them the money."

"Okay, I'm sorry you're mixed up in this."

"No, I don't want an apology. I want to go home and find a normal relationship."

Olivia's lip trembled. He was breaking up with her. She sniffled, "You will be home in a few hours."

The phone beeped alerting her of the low battery. "I have to call back in an hour. I don't have any battery power. We can't talk on my office phone."

Olivia could hear an echo in the background. The phone was on speaker. A second before the phone cut off, she heard a faint comment that left her confused.

_You deserve an Oscar._


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you lost your mind?"

Olivia wasn't leaving without answers. It was dangerous breaking instructions. She hid her fear with a smirk.

"I want to speak to Jake, now."

"You were supposed to call not show up at this location."

"I'm done."

"Do you think this is a game Olivia? I will kill Jake."

"I'm not afraid anymore. "

"Barry, get Jake out here now!"

Olivia stood still as her handler pointed a gun at Jake. He begged and fell to his knees.

"Last chance Olivia."

"Shoot him."

"Okay."

Jake screamed and lowered his face to the floor.

"You're going to let your boyfriend die?"

"I'll shoot him. "

He laughed and handed her the gun. "Go ahead. Get a clean shot."

"You're giving me a gun?"

"You wont make it out of here alive if you shoot me."

Olivia pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"Olivia! You were going to shoot me!" Jake screamed.

"You're not a good guy Jake."

"What do you know? " Her handler asked.

"It doesn't matter. Get her out of here."

"Boss."

"Now!"

"We can't let her go."

"Olivia is going back to her office to run OPA. If she tries anything stupid, I will make sure Fitzgerald reviews the security footage from yesterday. I want to see her explain cutting her own tire and cracking his safe."

"You need the account numbers."

"No, I don't Olivia. You really are dumb. I already have the account numbers. All of your pictures are sent to my phone."

"What?"

"I dated you to access your phone. That's it."

"So you're the boss?"

"It should be obvious now. I was the leverage in my own operation."

"You cannot take that money from him."

"The money is being transferred tomorrow. Unless he blocks his account. That won't happen because you care about your company. I can see the headlines now crisis manager runs organized crime ring after hours.

Olivia was stuck. How could she get out of this?

"Your new job starts tomorrow night." Jake said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is my cooking that bad?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten anything."

When Olivia returned Fitz called, he invited her to dinner. She couldn't even drink a sip of wine. This was going to be really hard.

"Did you have a long day?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ready for Friday night. I go to my second home in Vermont at least once a month."

"What's in Vermont?"

"Nature."

"That's peaceful."

"You should come with me."

"No, I can't."

"Are you working?"

"No, we just met. It's too soon for weekend getaways."

"Maybe you're right. How is your dog?"

"She's fine."

"It's too bad she had to wait a whole day for the medication."

"Fitz, I have to tell you something. I'm going to leave after because you're probably going to hate me."

"What?"

"I haven't been honest with you. There are some very dangerous people after you."

"What the hell are you talking about Olivia?"

"I got caught up in a bad business deal. To avoid someone being killed, I stole something from you."

Fitz dropped his fork and stared at Olivia. It wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "Don't ever lie to me. What did you steal?"

"Your bank account numbers. Tomorrow, 20 million dollars will be withdrawn from your account if you don't block the transaction."

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

"How did you get involved in this?"

"I needed money to start my company, so I borrowed money from a loan company. I didn't know the terms of the contract when I took the money. I want out of this situation. I don't know how to leave."

"I am very angry, but I'm not throwing you out."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Stay here tonight. I need to think."


	7. Chapter 7

"I've made my decision."

"Okay."

It was an hour later, and Olivia was still sitting at the kitchen table. The food was cold, and the wine glass was still full.

"I have a way out for you."

"Okay..."

"Close your company and start over."

"What? I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have employees that depend on their paycheck."

"I will loan you the money to give everyone their next paycheck. I will also give you a loan to start over with a new brand."

"A loan?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I do need one thing from you."

"What?"

"Come with me to Vermont."

"Fitz...I think we're moving to fast."

"I'm not proposing. I think we both need a break."

"What about the bad guys?"

"It's already being handled."

"Thank you."

Fitz smiled, "You will owe me for a long time."

**The End**


End file.
